Assault
Assault (突入, Totsunyū) is the eleventh episode of the ''Death Note'' anime series. Synopsis The Japanese Task Force discusses the disappearance of Naomi Misora when Watari interrupts their meeting. He informs L that an audiotape, allegedly from Kira, is being broadcast on Sakura TV. When they turn on the TV, the tape appears and a mechanically scrambled voice claims that at the very second the tape utters those words, a major television anchor with a history of minor scandals will die. The Task Force changes the channel in time to witness the on-air death. More TV personalities are killed as the tape rolls on. Kira then explains that he is doing this in order to gain support and show proof of his powers. In an effort to prevent Kira from gaining publicity and support, L demands the broadcast be stopped, but there appears to be no way to do so. Hirokazu Ukita rushes to Sakura TV headquarters by car, parking just outside it. A security guard in the lobby refuses to unlock the doors to the station, and as Ukita draws his gun and backs away to shoot the glass, Ukita drops in front of the doors in the same fashion as other victims of Kira. Other police officers arrive, and two more officers suffer the same fate. Seeing it on live television, the other members of the Task Force panic, but L demands they stay calm and not follow Ukita to the station, claiming that they will not be risking their lives but rather unreasonably throwing it away. Meanwhile, Soichiro is watching the events unfold on the television in his hospital room. His wife turns it off, but he insists it be kept on. Just as she leaves, Soichiro leaves his hospital bed and steals an ambulance. He promptly drives to Sakura TV and crashes the ambulance through the front doors, preventing his own death, and bursts into the control room. The manager claims that if they stop the broadcast, everyone in the building will be killed, but Soichiro convinces them at gunpoint to stop the broadcast regardless. There are no more casualties afterward, and he eventually meets up with the other members of the Task Force, who are both impressed by his successful recklessness and saddened by Ukita's unexpected death. L suspects that whoever killed Ukita must have been able to see him, making them able to kill without knowing their victim's name. In an empty room, a pair of binoculars are shown sitting on a table by a window. Light is revealed to not have been the one who committed the murders, and he is shocked yet intrigued by this new Kira's actions. He deduces that this new Kira must have the Shinigami Eyes, as he could not possibly have known Ukita's and the other officers' names otherwise. Deciding this new Kira needs to be dealt with, Light resolves to join the Task Force, hoping to catch the second Kira before they do as well as become closer to L. Still assessing the night's events, L suspects a 70% chance that the Kira who held Sakura TV hostage is a new Kira, since this Kira acts more cowardly and targets innocents without needing a name. He suggests to Soichiro to place Light on the Task Force, despite his name not being entirely clear. Meanwhile, the second Kira is revealed to be a young woman named Misa Amane, who appears to be obsessed with the first Kira and did the Sakura TV stunt so as to get his attention and interact with him. Her Shinigami, Rem, suggests against misusing her Death Note, but Misa believes she will be fine, as she is more powerful than the first Kira - she has the Shinigami eyes, after all. Rules learned *'How to Use: VII #2' - The instrument to write with can be anything (e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc.) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters. *'How to Use: VII #3' - Even the original owners of the Death Note, gods of death, do not know much about the note. Trivia * Soichiro's hair gains gray streaks after he returns to Task Force HQ. Episode Guide pl:Napaść fr:Assaut fi:Hyökkäys es:Episodio 11: Asalto Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Part I (anime)